


Sarada's Path To Power

by DT_920



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-08 17:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12258849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: During the time Boruto and Mitsuki leave the village in order to train under Sasuke and Orochimaru, Sarada stays behind to train under the Hokage, himself. Life long dreams come to light, new found peace is granted between those once considered enemies, and reunions bring old friends and accomplices together.All is fine and great in the shinobi world at first glance. But deep down within the shallow cracks of the previous Great Ninja War grows a desperate evil - hungry for an Uchiha's powerful eyes and amazing chakra.





	1. Chapter 1

Resting beneath the large oak that rooted itself in the clearing of the training grounds with her glasses placed to the side in their case and an open medical book lying on top of her flat stomach, Sarada Uchiha dreamed about the time she and the Hokage had started her training. Flashes of blue and puffs of white flashed behind her closed lids as a gentle breeze brushed past with a gentle stroke across her face. The ghosts of metal clashing against metal and shouts screaming of different jutsus clouded her sense of hearing as she continued to dream.

Everything was like a movie playing on the inside of her head. Memories upon memories replaying themselves until one important, yet, agonizing memory came to a slow play. It was the day that her teammates, the boys she had grown used to being around, the ones she considered family, and the ones who she opened up to after so long, decided to just up and leave her in order to go train with her dad and his own mentor who coincidentally was Mitsuki’s own father.

_They were all standing at the village gates, both 15 year olds glancing at one another in worry as they flickered their stares over to the confused Uchiha girl. No one spoke for the first five minutes. No one dared to make a move to start the conversation. And no one knew how to bring up their plans. All they did was stand and stare between one another before the Uchiha’s father showed with a pack strapped to his back similar to how the boys carried theirs._

_“Papa, what’s going on here?” The younger Uchiha asked as she turned her confused gaze onto the man she called father, her onyx eyes pleading for some sort of explanation as to why her adopted ‘brothers’ were packed and looked ready to leave without her. She was scared to let them go. Feared that maybe they had the same type of idea her father had back before she was even born and before her parents had even gotten together. It terrified her even more to realize that_ _Boruto_ _had refused to utter a single word about his little ‘trip’ outside of the village with her papa and their friend._

_"Go back home to your mama. She’ll explain it to you in full detail.” Was all her father had to say before he passed by her small form and over to the two boys who awaited his arrival patiently._

_“But I want an explanation now. Not when these two skip out with you.” She growled impatiently, her onyx eyes staring into her father’s own onyx orb._

_With a sigh and a pat on the head to his younger daughter, Sasuke Uchiha could tell that the young one had as much of his spirit as he had back in his younger days as well as a bit of his wife's. She was like a mimic of him but with Sakura’s mood and attitude, her eyes the exact as her mother's, and her facial features that of the woman he loved. Her strength was Sakura’s but her_ _Kekkei_ _Genkai_ _was much his own. “I promise you my little_ _Sarada_ _, I will bring your friends back to you alive and much stronger than they are now.” He said lightly, his low voice barely audible to the young Uchiha’s sensitive ears as he spoke._

_“What do you mean by bring them back alive?” The young Uchiha questioned persistently, her voice escalating higher with every syllable she spoke. Even though she knew all too well what his words meant, she wanted to hear them come from the man before her as well as the two boys who stood behind him away from her wrath._

_“_ _Boruto_ _is coming with me for a few years to train. Naruto gave me permission to train him as my own student and your friend,_ _Mitsuki_ _, is going to train with his own father.” Sasuke informed with an edge to his explanation as he stared down at his little girl. “Go home and be with your mama for the rest of the day. She’ll want to cheer you up.” And with that he turned and fled the open gate with the two boys in tow._

_One last look over their shoulder, they could see the tears brimming the younger girl’s lashes as a salty wet trail slid down her cheek and landed a top of the sand. She was hurt. They could tell and nearly regretted the decision to train away from her. To keep their little secret from her until the very end. Guilt intruded their hearts as they faced to the front and raced after the older male of their party._

_“YOU BASTARDS!” The young Uchiha called out, her voice cracking as sobs replaced her scream and shook her entire form._

It was that day three years ago that she had seen the last of her friends. The only ones that had attempted to comfort her was Konohamaru Sensei, Naruto, her mama, Inojin, and even Ino. Everyone else either didn’t care that she had been torn in two by her best friend’s departure or just feared the outcome that would most likely take place if they got too close.

Yet, they were right. If they had gotten too close while she was still upset then she would have lashed out without meaning to. Or would have attempted to use Lightning flash against her friends who thought that they could approach her while she was in no condition to socialize.

Inojin was the only one out of their smaller group who could approach her without having to bother about getting struck down. Their past was far too dear to the young girl and she would have hated herself if she broke the close bond the two shared.

“Sarada-chan?”

Opening her onyx orbs to the green leaves blowing above her as brown swayed in the breeze and blue-green eyes staring down at her, she knew who had pulled her from that agonizing dream. Blinking away the sleep and sitting up to readjust her spot beneath the tree, Sarada sighed as she stared up at the standing blonde. Pale skin clashed against the mesh armour he wore beneath his black collarless suit. “Inojin?” The girl mumbled as she skimmed the area in an attempt to see if the two were alone with no outside intruders.

They were, thanks to Inojin’s clever mind and quick thinking. “You fell asleep again, you know.” He teased the young Uchiha as he held out his hand to her, offering her a way up from sitting.

Glancing between the pale hand that was extended to her and the blue-green eyes staring back at her, Sarada allowed a gentle smile to grace her lips as she took the offered appendage and grabbed hold of her glasses before she was pulled up by her childhood friend. They were like siblings due to the fact that their mothers were best friends and old rivals who always spent their free time at each others homes. “Sorry about that, Yamanaka.” Sarada teased as she straightened her outfit to near perfection and combed a hand through her onyx hair that had grown longer over the years.

“Did you forget about our little training session?” Inojin shot back in a similar tone to the one his childhood friend had used against him. “I must say, Uchiha, you’re becoming quite forgetful here lately.”

“No, I didn’t forget. I’m just a little exhausted.” Sarada bit back playfully.

“Let me guess, Hokage-sama tiring you out everyday at training?”

The young Uchiha nodded as she leaned against the older boy, her face hidden against his chest as she wrapped her arms lazily around the blonde’s waist. “I know I wanted to become Hokage so that I could connect with everyone but I’m not quite sure now. I want to do my best and I know it’s gonna be a hard road ahead of me but I just want to make papa and mama proud. But with Naruto Sensei’s training, I feel as if he's gonna end me one of these days with training.” The girl mumbled against black, her eyes closing as the red wine glasses bracing around her eyes pressed against her nose.

A gentle pat to her back and an arm around her shoulders caused a gentle giggle to erupt from the girl’s lips. “Awe, someone’s sounding sentimental.” The blonde whispered against the crown of the girl’s head, his gentle hug breathing an air of calmness and safety through the young girl’s form.

She was happy. Lucky to have a childhood friend such as Inojin even though the two rarely passed a glance to one another while on mission and never spoke outside of their time of training and work. He was now a Jonin. She was the Hokage’s apprentice and all the more while, Inojin had joined the Black Ops division a little under a year before. “Thanks asshole.” Sarada mumbled beneath her breath. “I feel the love there.”

With a hearty chuckle and a flick to the temple, Inojin released the young Uchiha girl and immediately jumped away, a flick of his wrist giving telltale signs that he had thrown a kunai at the onyx haired girl.

“Oi that’s dirty!” Sarada smirked, her features immediately morphing into one that was ready to fight. She and Inojin always played dirty when they fought. Each one with a different fighting style that gave them the gift of surprise on their side. One day it would be Ninjutsu, others Taijutsu, and some just plain out throwing weapons at one another until one got injured or exhausted to the point of collapse.


	2. Chapter 2

"You call that dirty?" Inojin called from up in a tree, his blue-green eyes staring down at the Uchiha heir as he pulled his scroll from his bag and a brush. With a quick sketch to the scroll and a few hand signs, Inojin stepped away as the sketch of the beast on the scroll came to life.

There was no need to feel worried that things would get out of hand due to the fact that both teens knew their limits as well as each others. If one began to slow in their ministrations, then they'd call it quits. If one came close to losing an appendage or such then they'd stop and allow Inojin to use medical ninjutsu so they wouldn't have to worry about explaining what happened to their parents.

"Yeah, I'm calling that dirty!" Sarada called back as she jumped away from the pouncing sketch and landed against a nearby tree, the chakra in her feet keeping her planted in the tree without worry of slipping.

"Oh come on Uchiha, you can't be serious." The boy mused, the smile he kept under wraps finally shining forth. "It's not as bad as you using the Sharingan." He added, watching as the sketched beast chased the onyx haired girl around the training grounds without much effort.

"That was after you snuck in a beast and then attempted to use the mind body switch technique." The girl shot back, her hand gripping hold of the Shuriken she hid in her palm as she threw the sharpened tool at the beast's head, watching as ink splattered onto the green grass.

With a soft chuckle and a lazy shrug, Inojin knew that the girl was correct. The only reason their fights always got dirty was because he would be the one to initiate the obvious signs of foul play. It wasn't the same with his teammates as they were with the Uchiha prodigy. She could see his actions before he even attempted to complete them unlike Shikadai and ChoCho. "Maybe you're right."

The girl scoffed and landed beside the blonde in a crouch, her face only centimeters away from his as they glared playfully at one another. "It's not maybe. It's full on correct." She breathed lowly as she flicked the boy in the forehead as he had done to her only minutes ago.

"I am officially sorry." The boy teased as he raised his hand. "Scouts honor."

Rolling her onyx eyes and shoving him from the branch they stood upon, Sarada watched as the blonde landed in a crouch down below. "You're such a brat."

"You love me!" Inojin laughed.

"No, but hell no." Sarada replied, her feet lifting from the branch only to have her plunge towards the ground, landing gracefully beside the blonde and towering over him as he continued to crouch. "So, what exactly have you been up to since your last mission?" She asked and smacked the blonde upside the head. 

It had been a few days since she had last heard from the blonde before he had shown up earlier that morning. His mission consisting of something he had refused to tell her about before he had left. 

"Eating, sleeping, and sketching with dad if that's what our asking." He explained while running a hand through his blonde bangs, arms and legs sore from the amount of running he had to do when off on his little co-op mission with his team. Shikadai and ChoCho had also joined black ops. Shikadai's shadow technique and ChoCho's multi-size technique had become crucial in their latest mission. 

Sounding off with a giggle and a light sigh slipping past her moist lips, Sarada could tell that the boy beside her wasn't telling the complete truth. "Inojin?" 

"Hm?" 

"Did you go see Boruto?" 

The boy stilled completely and his complexion paled even more than his normal paled skin if possible. He knew that the girl was an excellent lie detector, but for her to pick up on a slight fib that was only partial truth was way too professional. She was definitely an Uchiha and no one could say otherwise. "N-No..." Inojin mumbled lowly, his eyes darting around the training field, searching for an ease of access to escape from the girl who could turn into a full on demon within moments. Maybe even seconds. 

"You're lying to me Yamanaka." Just the simple words coming from her lips sent a shiver down the boy's spine as he slowly stood and stretched his arms out over his head.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

A devious smirk found its way onto the Uchiha's lips as she turned her onyx gaze laced with something the blonde couldn't explain. "Come on Yamanaka, you can tell me anything." The onyx haired girl slowly stepped towards the blonde, her chest nearly touching his own as she trapped his blue-green eyes with onyx. "Or do you want me to go all out mom with you?" 

The blonde had to admit that he feared that one day the young Uchiha prodigy's mother would end up killing him if he wasn't careful with her little girl. Sakura was one to be feared off. Having been the Fifth Hokage's apprentice herself and mastering her chakra control at such a young age, she could be labeled as one of the most feared Kunoichi's in the entire Shinobi world. "Yes, I went to visit him!" Inojin blurted before he could stop himself, his muscles tensing and his face scrunching together immediately after the words slipped. 

The young girl's facial expression turned from devious to plain out disappointed the moment she heard him. "Oh." Was all she could muster to say, her eyes lowering and her shoulders sinking as she turned her attention to the tree behind Inojin. If she said that she wasn't excited about hearing the news than she would have been lying to herself. But that forgotten feeling of betrayal caused the girl to react completely different. 

The boy sighed and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, his mind dreading along the fact that she might not like what came next. "He said to tell you he's sorry. And that he'll make it up to you when he gets home." He breathed. 

Trembling shoulders and a low growl sounded from the young girl's chest as she turned Sharingan activated eyes atthe tallerblonde boy. "If you think that's going to get him out of a shit ton of hurt, then you're wrong. Besides, if he doesn't have the guts to tell me that himself, then it's not worth it." With that last bit said and done, Sarada retrieved the forgotten book lying on the ground and retreated from the training grounds. 

There was much that she wanted to say to the blonde that stood only a few feet away from her. To scream and tell him to go back to the Uzumaki heir to send a message.  _'Fuck you...'_  That's all she was wanting to scream at the poor boy that was in for a world of hate when he returned. To watch as his face contorted to one of hurt like he had done to her all those years ago.

Oh, payback was going to be sweet indeed. She would make sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Sitting at the kitchen table with a fork in hand and noodles set out in front of her, the young Uchiha heir couldn't have been less hungry than she already felt. Her mood had gone bad to worse earlier that day and it didn't help the fact that her mother wasn't going to be home for a few more hours due to work. But she had to admit to herself that her mother always did think of her when she always forgot to think about herself. 

But as she sat there, Sarada couldn't help but feel confused. Why would her childhood friend who was like a brother to her lie to her face like that? Why did he hide the truth until she threatened him?

Was it to protect the Boruto from her rage? To protect himself from her wrath. Or was it because there was something else worth hiding from her?

Well, whatever the reason may be, she was going to make sure to beat it out of him or put the Uzumaki heir through a world of hell if she ever so wished it the next time she saw him. 

Twirling her fork and playing with the noodles that lay upon her plate, waiting to be eaten by the Uchiha any minute now, Sarada could kind of understand why Inojin would lie for both males, even if it cost the young man his life. For one, her attitude wasn't all that kind most of the time. Second, she knew that Inojin was much closer with Boruto than he was with her when it was just them. That trust the two of them had for each other was something that she wasn't able to experience with anyone but her own mother. 

She just wished that he could trust her enough to keep a calm face and not lash out.

With her mind off trying to convince herself that she was trustworthy enough and that it wasn't because the boys distrusted her, the young Uchiha heir missed the shadow that darted past her kitchen window. Usually she would be on the top of her game where nothing would get past her. But this, this wasn't one of those times. Instead, it took about a minute before she finally felt the faintest hint of an unknown presence lurking outside her home. 

Glancing up from staring at her food, the Uchiha heir slowly stood from her chair, careful not to make any noise. She was an expert when it came to weaponry, so she knew that it wouldn't take much time to take down whoever it was that lurked outside her home. She only wished that her mother was home and that she wasn't alone for the time being in case it was someone wanting to ambush the Uchiha family. 

Kunai were grabbed from their pouch on the table and several shuriken were slipped from their home at the young girl's thigh in case the stranger decided to make a quick entry. 

She was the Hokage's apprentice after all, so she would be able to make quick work if she was given only a few seconds to escape. The sound sound of feet softly padding against the earth outside the backdoor notified the young Uchiha to where her target was attempting to be stealthy as the slight change of footing made contact with concrete.

She was ready for anything. All she needed was for the door to creak open and she'd be home free to take them out or run if needed. 

Getting into stance and activating her sharingan, Sarada could tell that something was oddly familiar about the chakra that belonged to the character standing right outside the back door. "Who's there?" Her voice sounded out, her body growing calm as she stood upright and waltzed over to the door. For a second she questioned herself on whether she should open the door or not. The next, her hand reached out and turned the knob, swinging the door open to find a crouching blonde with a Black Ops mask covering their facial features and their uniform covering most of their body. 

Then it clicked. "Boruto..." Her voice trailed off as her salty tears formed in the brim of her eyes. 

The blonde gave a quiet like sigh before he stood, his height towering over her as his hand reached up towards the mask and pulled it off. "I'm home, Sarada." Boruto smiled, his blue eyes staring into onyx as if they were back in their childhood once again. He was happy to finally be back and he was a expecting a hug from the smaller shinobi. 

What he wasn't expecting was a fist to the gut that sent him reeling backwards into a stone wall with a sickening crack.

"YOU BASTARD!!" Sarada yelled the moment Borut's back made contact with the wall. "Do you seriously think that you coming back after so long would make things go back to the way they were before? After not sending a single message or some kind of sign that you and Mitsuki were okay? That you were alive?!" The young Uchiha snapped, her body trembling with rage towards the now full grown Uzumaki heir.

A pained groan echoed throughout the night air as the blonde collapsed onto the grass covered ground. He was mildly surprised but not to the full extent that would have put him into a state of shock. In fact, he had thought along the lines that she would have been so thrilled to see him once again after so many years apart. "I'm sorry Sarada," he mumbled beneath his breath, his limbs slowly pushing himself up as he locked his blue gaze onto the furious kunoichi that stood before him. "Look, I'll make it up to you. Just name it and it'll be yours." 

"How about your severed head on a pike?" Oh he was ruined. 

At a loss for words, Boruto slowly gulped down the lump of nervousness that had formed in the back of his throat. "Uh," he glanced downwards and scratched the back of his head, his mind reeling to look for a response. "I don't think I can do that." 

"And why not?" The young Uchiha mused in a deathly state of manner, her eyes glaring down at the sitting boy who was still feeling the after effects of her punch. He was lucky that he had quick healing. If it had been anyone else who had been the target of her rage, they'd most likely be hospitalized since her punch was strong enough to break the earth beneath them. But since it had been Boruto who was part Jinchiriki to the Nine Tails, he'd be okay. Quick healing and massive amounts of chakra meant he was safe... for the time being. 

Blue eyes darted to the door behind the onyx haired girl, his brain fixating on an escape route that would hopefully extend his life. "B-Because that'd be murder?" He stuttered, wishing that their snake like teammate was within range to help soothe the girl into a calmer state. 

" _Oh_?" The girl's voice snapped the poor teen out of his means to escape, the softness and teasing echoing in his ears as if she was on the verge to disembowel him. "So that mean's I can't kill you?" Knuckles cracked as well as the girl's neck as she tilted her head to the side. "Then how about I tear off a limb and send you home to daddy?" 

Fear welled in the Uzumaki's blue eyes, his body freezing in a crouching stance as his heart thumped rapidly in his chest. It was just like the time Himawari had gone all murderous when he had accidentally ripped off the head of her toy when they had been kids. The way she had taken down their dad so easily was forever etched into his mind and he would never forget that both girls in his life were far more than dangerous. "I'm sorry,  _SARADA_!" He nearly screamed, his mind going frantic as the girl lunged at the boy without much warning, her eyes now in Sharingan mode and her hand clenched into a fist that was aiming directly for his stomach. 


	4. Chapter 4

Standing before the Seventh Hokage with her arms crossed and a satisfying grin plastered onto her face, Sarada watched as the blond man's face contorted into one of pure shock and terror. She was done with her means of revenge against the Uzumaki heir. The result? The said male lying at her feet, beaten to a pulp that was covered in blood. 

It was rather hilarious on her part. But when she glanced at the man before her, she regretted going overboard by only a smudge. "You okay, Lord Seventh?" She asked sweetly, her grin soon vanishing only to be replaced with a soft smile that could throw off even the most powerful within the Shinobi world. 

Gulping down the shock and horror as he fixated his attention onto his best friends daughter who was so much like her mother and father combined, Naruto nodded in response to her question. "Just a little surprised." He was being truthful for the most part. But him being surprised didn't even cut to the point that he was feeling; complete and utter terror was more like it. 

"Well, just wanted to tell you that your son is home all safe and sound." She mused, her eyes closing innocently as she relaxed her shoulders and let her happiness show through. All her anger was diminished the moment she had gotten done beating the poor blonde that was curled in a ball at her feet, his face hidden beneath the mask he wore. 

"Safe and sound..." Naruto repeated her words, his voice trailing off as his eyes turned their attention to his poor son. "Right..." A nervous laugh sounded from his throat as Kurama released a full hearted laugh within the man's head. 

' _Reminds me of Sakura and you when the two of you were younger._ ' Kurama bellowed, his clawed paw shielding his eyes as he fought to breath through his fit of laughter. 

' _Please don't remind me, Kurama._ ' Naruto nearly whined in his head. 

' _And why not? It was one of the only times I feared for my life when she aimed for your stomach.'_  Kurama continued with ease. 

' _Kurama.._.' Naruto warned, the memories of his teenage years and childhood, reflecting all the times that he had pissed off Sakura to a certain extent to where she would deliberately punch him so hard it could have killed a normal person had she done it to someone else. 

"Lord Seventh?" The Uchiha heir asked worriedly, her hand waving before Naruto's eyes to grab his attention and drag it back to their current situation. It worked.

"Sorry Sarada." The man apologized, his hand reaching behind his head and scratched at the base of his neck where a sudden itch had formed without much warning. "Were you saying something?" 

Brows furrowed on the small girl as she took a step back and placed her hands on her hips, her head tilting sideways as she observed him. "No. It was just that you looked as if you were having an inner conflict with Kurama again." She said aloud, her attention being drawn to the sound of a pained groan that echoed near her feet.

Limbs began to move as a head of blonde hair lifted to reveal the Kitsune mask that hid blue eyes. "Dad?" Boruto groaned as he removed his mask, revealing his face as eyes lifted to look at the onyx haired girl that had tortured him for being gone too long. "I think I died." 

"You look like you had died." Naruto responded, a bout of laughter echoing through the room as his worry slipped away unnoticed. "So tell me son, did you really think that wouldn't get beat up if you visited her after years of not talking?" Naruto asked, his brow rising as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed as the teen picked himself up off the ground.

"Actually, I was hoping that she wouldn't beat the shit out of me, but look at where that got me." Boruto mumbled, his eyes darting towards the ground as he braced for another punch from the Uchiha heir. He loved the hell out of the girl like a sister, but when she turned demon on him like his sister, it didn't matter if Kurama was part of him or not, he actually feared for his life. 

Laughter filled the air as Naruto's spirits lifted in pure happiness, his bouts of laughter catching both his son and his student off guard. "Oh God!" He cried, his hand clutching his stomach as he tried to catch his breath between laughs. It was like his childhood almost in the exact words he had used when Sakura had done the same exact thing upon his return. "You guys are most definitely our kids!" 

The laughter went on for several minutes as blue and onyx glanced at one another in search for a viable answer for Naruto's sudden fit of laughter. Both teens didn't know what to do. And they sure as hell didn't know how to react to the sudden change of mood. 

"Will you knock it off Naruto?" A low voice sounded from behind the two teens, the sound causing the Seventh Hokage to come to an abrupt stop with his enjoyment of the two teens standing before him. 

"It's been a while, Sasuke." Naruto said with a smile, his eyes focusing on the older male that stood within the doorway to his office. 

With a sigh, the raven haired male stepped into the room, his form appearing out of the shadow of the doorway. "You saw me two months ago, you idiot." Sasuke said in a matter of fact tone, his one onyx orb locking onto Naruto's own blue ones. 

"Still, it's been a few months." The blond man pouted. "It doesn't hurt to miss my best friend." He teased, completely forgetting about the two teens that stood before him as well as the blue haired male that stood behind the raven haired man. "Thanks for taking care of my son for the last few years. I owe you." He said earnestly. 

"Not a problem." Was all Sasuke had to say before he turned and left the room, his feet carrying him back to his home where his wife was most likely waiting for him after the reunion between the two teens. The only thing he was going to put off was greeting his daughter until he could put off the guilt that he had been feeling towards the young girl that he couldn't face. He knew it would hurt the poor girl. But for the time being, he was going to give her the space she needed before she blew up and demanded questions. 

"Rude much?" Naruto mumbled beneath his breath, his eyes locking onto the young teen girl who stood beside his son with her hands clenched into fists. 

"It's not that he means to be rude, it's just that he doesn't know how to face Sarada at the moment." The golden eyed teen voiced, his thin lips pulling up into a smile when his female teammate perked up and turned to look at him with tear filled eyes.

"Mitsuki..." The young Uchiha whispered softly as trails of salty tears made their way down her cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness flowed through Sarada's chest the moment her onyx orbs met with gold. It was like a reunion with family who had been lost for so long and it had almost caused her to shatter in her moment of weakness. They were actually here. Brought back to her alive and well. More powerful maybe, but still the same as they used to be when they were younger. 

Team seven was back together and it almost broke the poor Uchiha heir as she slipped her hands beneath her glasses and hid her face as she broke down into tears. 

A happy moment it was for the lot of them. Both boys were clearly happy about their return, but as they watched the girl cry, it brought a sudden pang of guilt. They had caused her sadness for who knows how long. They had left her alone for many years. And it was them who was the cause for her tears at the moment. 

Blue met gold and both males moved towards the only female member of their team, one resting a hand on her shoulder as the other enveloped the girl in an embrace as she cried into the fabric of their Anbu chest piece. They would take full responsibility for their abandonment. And they would let her know. No secrets. Honest answers if she asked. And they would be gentle with her for the time being. 

They were a family again and it excited each and every one of them. 

"We're sorry for leaving, Sarada." Boruto whispered into the girl's onyx hair as she clutched onto the front of his uniform, her tears soaking the fabric as her glasses were pushed to the top of her head by the blonde. 

"We won't be leaving you alone again." The golden eyed teen promised, his hands kneading at her shoulders in an attempt to help soothe her sobs. 

For several minutes they remained that way. Sarada, letting her weakness show for once. Boruto, holding onto her protectively. And Mitsuki standing there with his hands on her shoulders. They were far gentler with the girl than Naruto and Sasuke had been when they had both returned to Sakura, covered in blood. 

At least, they were all in one piece and not out for each other's throats like he and Sasuke had been in their teens. 

Yet, the moment the girl pulled back, both teens knew exactly what was happening. The danger emitting from the girl was strong and it sent a wave of terror through Boruto and his father as Mitsuki could only watch on as a dark aura enveloped the girl. She was going to put them through a world of hell. 

Boruto knew what was to come, but doubted that their snake like teammate knew of the pain that the girl bring down upon them. "Uh, Mitsuki?" 

"Yeah?" The golden eyed teen responded, his hands releasing her shoulders as he took a few steps back in an attempt to put some distance between them. 

Sarada's eyes were covered by her bangs, the only thing visible was the smirk that the girl had painted onto her face as a dark foreboding enveloping the room. 

"Run." 

"Run?" The eldest of the three asked, his eyes looking over to the blonde before realizing what was about to happen. 

"Yeah...." The blonde muttered, his feet carrying him almost instantly to the window as the girl lifted her head, revealing the activation of her sharingan. He feared for his life and their snakelike teammate at the moment.  If they didn't run, then it would be a horror show. One would definitely survive while the other... not so much. 

"Oi," Sarada growled loud enough for the boys to hear, the tone of her voice sending a chill down every man's back that was in the room. "Where do you two think you're going?" It was a warning to both teens that if they ran from her, it would be a massacre. And ever since she had fallen under the teachings of the Seventh Hokage himself, both males knew the damage that could be inflicted. 

With one foot out of the window and his hands on the windowsill ready to leap out into freedom, Boruto caught himself before he could actually escape. The feeling of the girl's chakra enveloping him in a jutsu was very clear and he knew that he had screwed up when he had let down his guard around her, even a little. 

And as his eyes caught the golden eyed teen half way out the door before he stopped, he knew that they were done for. "Oh god, someone save us." He whined, as the girl closed in on him, her hand gripping hold of the back of his neck and dragging him back into the office along with Mitsuki. 

Little did Team Seven know, was that Team Ten was sitting on top of the nearby rooftops, watching as both boys got their asses kicked into oblivion and back. 

"Do you think they'll survive?" ChoCho asked as she slipped a hand into the bag of chips that she had resting in her lap, her gaze focusing on a furious Uchiha heir that was currently torturing the rest of her team. 

"Probably not." Shikadai said, his tone holding no amusement like usual. 

Clearing his throat and rubbing the back of his neck, Inojin felt a small chill run down his spine as he watched on. "I kind of feel bad for those two." He mumbled, thanking whatever gods that were out there that he was spared her wrath. 


	6. Chapter 6

The sun was shining bright in the village of Konoha as both boys of Team Seven sat at the Uchiha dinner table. One wore a mask to hide the black eye that he had received the night before while the other kept his distance from the angered female that was tapping her foot against the wooden floor and her long nail against the counter. 

They had been sitting there in silence for what seemed like hours. The tension was intense. And with the absence of both Uchiha and Uzumaki parents, neither boys felt safe being alone with the angered Uchiha heir that was glaring at both of them. 

"So mind telling me as to why both of you are here?" Sarada growled, watching as both of her male teammates squirmed in their chairs. The hair on the back of their necks standing at attention in fear. Her eyes were as black as night. Her smile, a sadistic lure that dared either one of them to speak out without her permission. Anger wasn't even enough to explain the feeling that she felt at the moment. After having abused them the night before and being pulled away from them by the Hokage himself, she wasn't happy. And it had only fueled that rage that was buried deep inside her. 

She wasn't as forgiving as her mother. The woman who had forgiven Naruto after one punch after he had returned after years of training. Or how she had forgiven Sarada's father when he had returned after the Great Ninja War. 

Even after she had hit, trapped, and tortured them with her Jutsu, it did nothing to help. 

"Well," the blonde began to say, his hand reaching towards the back of his neck to scratch at that sudden itch that had appeared. It was a habit that Sarada had realized that Boruto had grown accustom to over the years. A mechanism that he went straight into when he was trying to think or come up with an idea. "We wanted to apologize." 

"You did that last night, remember?" She growled in a low manner, her eyes locking with his blue ones that was hidden beneath the Kitsune mask that he wore. Her voice was dangerous. The very hint of murder residing underneath her words that she kept hidden with great control. "Wanna try again?" 

The blue haired shinobi gave a short sigh before he looked over at the younger girl, his golden eyes no longer showing any fear as he stared straight into the eyes of a demon. "What he's trying to say, is that we're sorry for being gone so long and not checking in. We know that it hurt you and we regret it. But we also wanted to surprise you." The oldest of the three explained, his hands resting inside the sleeves of his light and dark blue kimono shirt. "And, we understand why you're so angry with us." 

"If we were in your shoes, we would be the same way. Only thing is, we wouldn't be holding back like you are now." Added the Uzumaki heir that was sitting the closest to her and slowly removing his mask, the black eye she had gave him less than 12 hours ago finally healed. 

"The only reason I'm holding back is because you're Hokage-sama's son." She looked over at Mitsuki who was still looking at her. "And I know that if I tried to potentially harm you for real, you'd have me pinned down until my rage cooled." 

Both boys traded looks as one bit their lip and the other looked down at the table. 

"I also have my Sensei's teachings that I have to follow." Walking away from the counter and towards the fridge, Sarada threw two water bottles at the two boys, watching as both caught the intended bottle for each of them. "You can see yourselves out. I have a class I have to attend." And with that, the onyx haired girl disappeared out the front door, not even caring to look back at the two who watched as she left. 

As she walked down the road and made her way to the Hokage's office, Sarada could feel that suppressed rage die down. She had gotten everything off of her chest that she wanted to say for the moment. And because of that, she was much more calm now than she had been when sitting in the same room as the two morons that she called teammates. 

"Sarada-chan!" 

Hearing her name being called by a voice she knew all to well, Sarada turned to look at the younger sibling of Boruto. "Himawari," she greeted happily, her eyes following the younger girl that trotted towards her so gracefully. Dark blue hair flowed behind her in the wind as her mother's old outfit fit to her form so perfectly. "I wasn't expecting to see you this early in the morning." 

The younger girl giggled as she held out a bag towards the young Uchiha heir, her smile growing bigger the moment she knew that the older girl had caught wift of the scent of food. The sound of her stomach growling filling the air. "I thought so. You didn't eat this morning because of Ni-san, am I correct?" 

Looking away with a blush and taking the bag of food from the girl that looked so much like Hinata, Sarada nodded. "Sorry to worry you." She laughed nervously, bowing to the girl out of respect. Even though the girl before her was younger by two years, she acted like a caring mother towards Sarada. If it wasn't for her, Hinata, and her mother, she would forget to care for herself. 

"So how's my idiot of a brother?" Himawari asked, her hands folding in front of her as she worried about the Uchiha heir's sanity towards her brother. 

Sarada sighed and rolled her eyes at the mention of the big lug nut she left behind at her house. "He's healed if that's what you mean." She blurted out before she could stop herself, cringing when she heard the slightly sadistic laugh that came from Himawari. If she had been anyone else, she would have just thought that she was laughing cutely. But after knowing the girl for years and getting to know her more after Boruto's abandonment, she had gotten in touch with her more sadistic side. A side that Sarada would never wish upon anyone. 

Besides, if the younger girl before her was able to take out her father for the day at the age of three, she dreaded at being the reason for her anger. 

"Is he now?" She giggled, her eyes closed and a murderous aura surrounding her like a fog. "We'll see about that when I get a hold of him." 

It was funny. To think that the people of Konoha thought of Himawari as an innocent flower was funny in it's own way. They only saw the type of person they wanted to see on the outside. But if they looked closer, they'd see the real personality buried beneath and kept under lock and key. "I feel really bad for him right now." The Uchiha heir laughed. "Just don't kill him. I still need him alive." 

"Mm, we'll see about that." 


End file.
